Sete Gatos e uma Louca!
by Lailla Lobo
Summary: Numa certa manhã, sete personagens estavam sendo seqüestrados de seus locais de origem praticamente ao mesmo tempo, quatro deles eram de mangás, os outros três de seriados. O que isso significava afinal?
1. Sete Estranhos à Beira da Praia

* * *

**Sete Gatos e uma Louca!**

* * *

. 

Numa certa manhã, sete personagens estavam sendo seqüestrados de seus locais de origem praticamente ao mesmo tempo, quatro deles eram de mangás, os outros três de seriados. O que isso significava afinal?

* * *

Capítulo 1: Sete Estranhos à Beira da Praia

* * *

No meio do oceano, numa pequena ilha desabitada e paradisíaca, sete homens maravilhosos foram largados com os olhos vendados e as mãos amarradas. Fora necessário dopar alguns deles em dose tripla por causa de suas forças incríveis e todos ainda dormiam.

Passaram-se mais duas horas até o primeiro que fora drogado despertar. Pouco a pouco todos foram acordando. A essa altura, a tarde já estava quase no final. Nenhum deles fazia idéia do que estava acontecendo. Para a maioria não foi difícil se desvencilhar das amarras e das vendas, para outros, contudo, foi bastante complicado, mas no fim todos conseguiram.

— Quem de vocês fez isso comigo, bando de idiotas! — um deles grita.

— A pergunta, meu caro, não é quem fez isso a você e sim quem fez isso comigo! Isso foi abusivo! Inaceitável! Vocês não fazem idéia de quem eu seja, não é?!

— Uma conspiração... — um outro fala enquanto sentava-se na areia da praia e olhava para o céu.

— Acho que está certo. — um deles se aproxima daquele que balbuciara a palavra "conspiração", sentando-se ao seu lado. — Uma conspiração para depor o governo dos Estados Unidos.

— Do que está falando, estranho? — o primeiro o fita. — A conspiração de que me refiro é outra... E a conseqüência é o fim da humanidade.

O que ouvira essas palavras piscou rapidamente e quase riu daquela afirmação.

— Fim da humanidade? — ele repetiu o que ouvira. — Tipo Juízo Final?

— Tipo isso... — e o homem que afirmara tais coisas sorri. — Mas não se preocupe, eles não conseguirão.... Meu nome é Mulder, Fox Mulder... — e estendeu a mão para o outro.

— Ah, certo Mulder... Eu sou Jack, Jack Bauer. Agente do governo da Unidade de Anti-terrorismo.

— Agente do governo? Engraçado... Eu também, isto é... Estou afastado...

— Afastado? O que você fez?

— Não acreditaria se eu dissesse...

— Também não tenho uma vida normal, Mulder.

Nesse momento, Jack recebe uma pancada leve na cabeça.

— Ei, vocês dois! — um outro homem grita em seus ouvidos. — Vão ficar batendo papinho aí a noite inteira? Por acaso sabem o que estamos fazendo aqui?

Jack virou-se devagar e encarou aquele que tinha acertado-lhe a cabeça embora tivesse sido de leve.

— Nós sabemos tanto quanto você, baixinho... — Mulder responde.

— O quê?! Baixinho?? Isso é jeito de falar comigo, cara de pamonha?

— Desculpe. — Mulder sorri para ele. — Não sabia que era complexado com isso.

— Ora! Você tá a fim de morrer antes de descobrir quem te trouxe para cá, é?

— Calma, pessoal.... — um homem de cabelos negros e compridos se aproxima dos três e pede gentilmente. — Acho que nenhum de nós é o responsável por esse estranho seqüestro.

— Exatamente o que pensei.... — um dos que ainda não tinha falado nada até agora se manifesta. — Vocês também são multimilionários como eu?

Praticamente todos arregalaram os olhos na direção desse último a falar.

— Mili... Milionário como você? Eu com certeza não sou.... — retrucou Mulder.

— Muito menos eu.... — Jack colocou as mãos na frente do corpo e as balançou freneticamente.

— Bom, eu sou um imperador... Mas a riqueza não é minha, é do meu país.

— Eu sim, sou um multimilionário. — diz o que se irritara por ter sido chamado de baixinho, cruzando os braços e virando a cara para o outro lado.

Apenas um não se manifestou. Ele permanecia com os olhos no horizonte, sem prestar muita atenção no que aquele bando de marmanjos falava.

— Não acho que seja algo referente a dinheiro. Pelo que pude perceber, a maioria aqui não o tem assim como eu. — o homem apaziguador de cabelos compridos retoma a palavra. — Se fomos seqüestrados, não foi por dinheiro. Por enquanto, que tal nos apresentarmos? Meu nome é Shiryu, eu sou um cavaleiro de Athena... Shiryu de Dragão.

— Ok... Como eu já tinha dito ao meu amigo aqui. — Mulder aponta para Jack. — Eu me chamo Fox Mulder, sou um agente do FBI....

— E eu... — Jack fala em seguida. — Sou Jack Bauer... Agente do governo.

— Dois agentes? — Shiryu se surpreende. — Vocês por acaso já se conheciam?

— De maneira nenhuma. — defende-se Mulder. — Acabamos de nos conhecer.

— Humpf! Eu sou Vegeta... Faço parte da família Briefs, os donos da Corp. Capsule, empresa dominante do mercado mundial. — "_E também o príncipe dos saiyajins, mas deixa isso pra depois._", pensou.

— Podem me chamar de Hotohori, eu sou o imperador de Konan. Meu dever além de governar Konan com honra é proteger Susaku-No-Miko. Não posso ficar aqui por muito tempo, senhores!

— Então vai embora, ué... — Mulder diz com uma ponta de ironia.

— Sim, mas como? — Hotohori pergunta-lhe. — Não faço idéia de onde estou e pra todos os lados que olho, só vejo o mar.

— Sabe que eu também já tinha notado... — Mulder lança-lhe um sorriso enquanto da-lhe um tapinha nas costas. — Pelo que parece estamos todos no mesmo barco.

— Se me permitem, eu também gostaria de me apresentar... Eu sou Lex Luthor.

— E aquele outro lá? — Vegeta aponta para o único que ainda não tinha se manifestado. — Quem é o "Da Lua" ali?

— Não se metam comigo... — fala o homem que estava mais afastado de todos olhando para as estrelas que começavam a ficar mais nítidas no céu. — Não quero me juntar a vocês... É só...

— Putz! O que será da nossa vida agora? O "Da Lua" não quer se juntar a nós... — diz Vegeta com um cínico sorriso.

— Ei, Vegeta... Deixa ele... Ele está revoltado por ter sido trazido para cá a força. — diz Mulder.

— Que intimidade é essa, seu insolente? Esqueceu que eu vou te matar em breve?

— Ah é... Eu tinha esquecido... — Mulder ri alto.

— Esse idiota pensa que eu estou brincando! — Vegeta gritou com Lex enquanto apontava para Mulder.

— Ei! Ei! Eu não tenho nada com isso! Vai cuspir encima de outro, por favor! — Lex diz desviando dos respingos que saiam da boca de Vegeta por ele estar nervoso e gritando muito alto.

— Não é por nada não, mas está ficando escuro aqui... — diz Jack tentando parar com a discussão. — O que acham de irmos procurar um lugar para passar a noite?

— Enquanto vocês discutiam, eu sai para fazer um reconhecimento. — Shiryu fala se aproximando de novo.

— Mas você estava aqui a um minuto... — espanta-se Lex.

— Não é um lugar tão grande assim. — Shiryu sorri desconcertado. — É realmente uma ilha, tem muitas árvores, a maioria frutífera.... E pasmem... Tem uma casa no centro da ilha...

— Uma casa? — todos gritam em coro, menos o homem que ainda não tinha se apresentado.

— Uma casa enorme! Parece uma mansão! — diz Shiryu com os olhos bem arregalados.

— Bem, o que estamos esperando, idiotas! Vamos lá ver essa tal mansão! — grita Vegeta tomando a frente do grupo. — É provável que seja uma propriedade da Corp. Cápsula! Afinal, o que não é? — e riu escancaradamente, mas sentiu alguém puxando-lhe para trás pelo pescoço.

— As propriedades da LuthorCorp e da Lexcorp... — Lex fala-lhe soltando seu pescoço em seguida. — Não banque o bonzão por aqui, ok?

— Você é o segundo da minha lista, careca... — Vegeta grunhe limpando o local onde Lex tinha lhe segurado como se estivesse batendo a poeira.

— Para sua informação, sou careca por causa de um problema com radioatividade... Mas garanto que se tivesse um cabelo como o seu, eu seria careca por opção...

— O quê!!! — grita Vegeta.

— Eu não quis falar nada para não ofender, mas como vocês estão se ofendendo mutuamente.... — Hotohori coloca-se na conversa. — Eu devo dizer que ambos são horríveis. Mas tudo bem, nem todos tem o mesmo privilégio de nascer assim bonito como eu... — disse isso agitando discretamente a cabeça para um lado e para o outro, fazendo com que seus cabelos, que estavam soltos, executassem um tímido balé com a ajuda da calma brisa do fim de tarde. Todos ficaram olhando para ele de boca aberta.

— É tão ridículo que não dá nem vontade de matar ele. — Vegeta diz com o queixo encostando no chão.

— Ei, Jack... — Mulder cochicha com Jack. — Acho que esse cara é gay... Não chega muito perto dele não...

— Também estou achando, Mulder.

— O que é isso, pessoal? — Shiryu cochicha com ambos. — Não fiquem julgando os outros sem saberem quem realmente são.

— Por que não vamos logo para a tal mansão? — Lex grita percebendo os cochichos entre Jack, Shiryu e Mulder.

— Boa idéia! Eu mostro o caminho! — grita Shiryu e sai à frente de todos.

Todos seguem Shiryu.

Os seis rapazes que já estavam "meio" entrosados chegaram na frente da casa e pararam admirados.

— É aqui... — diz Shiryu com seriedade.

— O que estamos esperando? Vamos entrar! — grita Vegeta.

— Espere... — Jack o segura. — O que o faz pensar que podemos invadir essa casa assim sem permissão do dono?

Todos olham para ele com uma cara de que querem esganá-lo.

— Ei, pessoal! Eu tou só brincando! Eu vivo invadindo a propriedade alheia sem nenhum mandado! O que estamos esperando? Vamos! — Jack diz sorrindo e depois corre na frente dos outros.

— Ele pensa que isso foi engraçado, é? — Lex olha para os outros enquanto aponta para Jack.

— Isso foi engraçado... — Mulder coloca um braço na frente de Lex impedindo assim que ele avance para dentro da casa. — O que acontece é que vocês não compreendem o senso de humor de nós, agentes... Acham que só por que somos destemidos, audazes, perspicazes e temos cara de durões não podemos ser engraçados...!

— E o que eu preciso fazer para que você me deixe prosseguir? — Lex levanta as mãos. — Quer que eu gargalhe alto? Ha... Ha... Ha...

— Deixa ele passar, Mulder... — Shiryu pede.

— Não se preocupe, Shiryu... Eu também só estava brincando! Viu só como vocês realmente não entendem o nosso senso de humor? — Mulder diz deixando seu braço cair sobre o ombro de Lex. — Eu e o poderoso Lex aqui já somos amigos, não é, Lex?

— É provável... — Lex responde sem sorrir, seguindo para dentro da casa em seguida.

— Estamos bem por aqui... — Jack fala se aproximando de Mulder. — Cercados por uma bicha — falando de Hotohori —, um maníaco que ameaça todo mundo de morte a todo instante — referindo-se a Vegeta —, um metido a besta —referindo-se a Lex —, um retardado — referindo-se ao homem que ficara sozinho lá fora — e um... — mas nesse momento, Mulder dá-lhe uma cotovelada e aponta para Shiryu que estava atrás deles.

— Por que não entram de uma vez ao invés de ficarem fofocando aqui fora? — Shiryu diz enquanto segura os dois pelos ombros.

— A gente já ia não é, Mulder?

— Isso mesmo, já estávamos levantando o pé para darmos o próximo passo.

— Ok.. Espero vocês lá dentro. — Shiryu passou pelos dois e entrou.

— Putz! Mulder! Eu ia dizer justamente "e um cara legal para contrastar com os outros". O único que eu ia falar bem você não deixou e era o único que tava ouvindo...

— Deixa pra lá, Jack! Vamos entrar logo!

* * *

Continua...

* * *


	2. Convites escritos em portas

* * *

**Sete Gatos e uma Louca!**

* * *

_Capítulo 2 – Convites escritos em portas

* * *

_

Todos já estavam dentro da casa. Isto é, quase todos... Um deles havia ficado lá fora. Como já era noite, estava tudo muito escuro. Passando as mãos pela parede, Lex encontrou um interruptor e o acionou. A casa iluminou-se.

— O que é isso?! — Hotohori assusta-se. — Um Sol dentro da casa?!

— "Um Sol dentro da casa?" — Vegeta gargalhou. — De onde esse cara veio, hein?

— Estranho ter energia elétrica aqui nesta ilha, não acham? — pergunta Mulder.

Jack foi até uma janela do outro lado do cômodo e a abriu.

— A resposta está aqui... — ele olha pela janela. — Existe um gerador de energia do lado da casa. Eu percebi por causa do discreto barulho que ele emite.

— Um gerador de energia? — Hotohori repete baixinho. — É incrível! Eles possuem o seu próprio gerador de energia.... — ele se vira para Jack com os olhos enormes e brilhantes. — Será que eu poderia pegar um pouco?! Por favor!

— Pegar o quê, homem? — Jack se afasta discretamente de Hotohori.

— Um pouco da energia desse maravilhoso gerador de energia. Se é um gerador, ele poderá gerar mais. Não fará nenhuma falta. É muito importante para todos os seishis que obtenhamos toda a energia quanto seja possível, pois precisamos proteger Miaka! "_Miaka_" — o nome de Suzaku-No-Miko ecoou na cabeça de Hotohori. "_O que você viu naquele Tamahome, Miaka? Ele nem é tão bonito quanto eu...._", ele pensa.

— Do que é que esse cara tá falando, hein? - Jack pergunta olhando na direção de Lex e Mulder.

— Acho que é a gata de estimação dele ou coisa assim... — responde Mulder franzindo a testa. — Devem ter cortado a luz da casa dele e a pobre Miaka está dormindo no escuro... mas ela tem medo do escuro. É isso mesmo, Hotohori?

— O quê? - aparecem dezenas de pontos de interrogação sobre a cabeça de Hotohori. — Eu não entendo...

— Tá bom... — Jack vira-lhe a cara. — Se ele não entende, imagina nós...

— Ei, "garotas"! — Vegeta grita dirigindo-se a Hotohori, Jack e Mulder. — Venham aqui ver o que encontramos!

— Agora eu fiquei zangado! — grita Jack. — Vou mostrar pra esse baixinho invocado quem é a garota aqui!

— Vem! Vem! Pode vir! — Vegeta se coloca em posição de luta. Nessa hora, Hotohori e Shiryu sentem em Vegeta uma energia além do nível normal para um humano.

Jack parte pra cima de Vegeta e este deixa um meio sorriso surgir com satisfação, mas ele não consegue fazer nada contra Jack por que nesse exato momento, Hotohori e Shiryu o seguram... Um de um lado e o outro do outro.

— O que vocês estão fazendo, seus débeis-mentais? — Vegeta grita olhando alternadamente para os dois.

— Jack... Pare, por favor! — Shiryu pediu quando Jack estava prestes a acertar um soco no estômago de Vegeta e ele pára instantaneamente.

— Tem razão... — Jack diz para os três. — Isso é bobagem... Todos nós aqui temos um problema em comum... Desculpe, Vegeta... — e dizendo isso, ele se afasta.

— O quê?! — grita Vegeta. — Esse cara acha que saiu levando a melhor? Ele vai ver só! Me larguem, idiotas!

— Vegeta, escute... Nós precisamos conversar com você... — diz Shiryu soltando-o.

— Sobre o quê? — Vegeta levanta uma sobrancelha enquanto pergunta.

— Percebemos o seu poder... — é Hotohori quem responde.

— Perceberam, é? — Vegeta se permite sorrir de novo, mas dessa vez com uma ponta de descaso. — Então não devem ser uns completos zeros à esquerda afinal... Eu não usei nada do meu poder naquela hora. Absolutamente nada! — e após dizer isso, afastou-se dos dois.

— Ele disse não ter usado nada do seu poder? — Hotohori se surpreendeu.

— É... Foi o que ele disse. — e Shiryu sorriu tranqüilo. — Vamos, Hotohori! Precisa ver o que Vegeta e eu encontramos!

Enquanto isso, numa outra ala da casa...

— Você hein, Mulder?

— O quê? — Mulder olha para Jack sem entender.

— Quando viu que ia ter briga, saiu correndo... Que covarde...

— Hum... Não é questão de covardia, Jack... Só não quis ficar do lado de ninguém numa briga desnecessária como aquela.

— Sei... E afinal o que o Vegeta queria que nós víssemos?

— Tá vendo essa porta a qual estamos em frente? — Mulder pergunta para Jack.

Eles realmente estavam na frente de uma porta.

— O que tem?

— Dá uma olhadinha no pequeno nome que está em sua parte superior.

Jack levanta a cabeça a procura do que Mulder sugeriu e muito grande foi a sua surpresa ao se deparar com um discreto "Jack Bauer" escrito exatamente naquela porta.

— O que... o que isso significa, Mulder?

— Que esse é o seu quarto?

— Será?

— Bom, talvez o seu mausoléu...

— Ahhh! Não diga isso, Mulder! — Jack bate na primeira madeira que vê pela frente. E era a própria porta.

— Não se preocupe... Jack... — Lex se aproxima dos dois. — O que quer que signifique o seu nome nesta porta, com certeza é o mesmo para todos nós... Olhe melhor à sua volta... Existem oito portas nesta ala... Sete delas tem o nome de um de nós...

— É mesmo? — Jack diz aliviando-se. — Puxa... Ainda bem...

— Isso mesmo... — Mulder semicerra os olhos. — Mas eu não tenho medo da morte.

Lex balança a cabeça de um lado para o outro com um discreto sorriso.

— Então, já descobriram as portas com os nossos nomes? — Shiryu se aproxima dos três, seguido por Hotohori.

— Sim... — confirma Lex. — São oito portas... Quatro de cada lado do local, mas nós só somos sete.

— Mas se você percebeu, uma delas não tem nome nenhum. — disse Shiryu.

— Sim, eu já tinha percebido... — Lex torna a responder. — E do lado direito da porta com o meu nome está justamente essa porta sem nome... Do meu lado esquerdo... — Lex volta a olhar as portas. — Está o Hotohori... — e ele fitou Hotohori.

— Eu? — Hotohori olha rapidamente para a porta citada por Lex. — Tem razão... Ali está o meu nome... De um lado, Lex Luthor... Do outro... Vegeta???? Por que tinha que ser justo ele?

— Calma, Hotohori.. — Shiryu se aproxima mais de Hotohori para tentar anima-lo. — Talvez só tenhamos que passar essa noite por aqui... Hoje não dá pra fazer mais nada, mas amanhã daremos um jeito nisso. Descobriremos quem nos trouxe até aqui.

Hotohori baixa os olhos e depois olha por uma enorme janela lateral.

— Aqui é bonito, apesar da situação.... — ele diz com os olhos fixos na paisagem noturna.

— É mesmo... — Jack concorda.

— Se estão tão comovidos com a paisagem, por que não ficam aqui de vez? — Lex ironiza. — Eu só sei que eu não pretendo passar mais de uma noite nesse lugar. Tenho muito a fazer em Smallville.

— Todos temos nossos compromissos, Lex... — Shiryu diz enquanto seus pensamentos voam até Saori, Seiya e os outros. Apesar de tudo estar tranqüilo agora, ele sabia que não deveria se afastar demais do grupo, afinal ele era um cavaleiro de Athena. — Eu sou Shiryu de Dragão......

— Muito prazer, sou Mulder de boi... — Mulder estende a mão para Shiryu e brinca com seu signo chinês.

Shiryu apenas sorri.

— Desculpe, acho que pensei muito alto... Assim mesmo, muito prazer, Mulder de boi. — e toca-lhe a mão cordialmente. — Mas, mudando de assunto... — ele continua. — Meus vizinhos são.... — ele olha para as portas do lado da sua — Jack à direita e Mulder à esquerda.

Mulder também olha. A porta de Jack estava numa ponta, impedindo-o assim de ter mais de um vizinho, mas para Mulder havia um outro sim... Uma porta com um nome que até agora não tinha sido mencionado uma única vez. Mulder fita a porta.

— Então, esse é o nome daquele sujeito... — Mulder diz chamando a atenção dos outros quatro para a dita porta.

Lá fora, Vegeta se aproxima do local onde o estranho homem tinha ficado sozinho. Ele chega no ponto onde este estava, mas já não havia nada lá. Sem se surpreender, Vegeta se vira rapidamente e dá de cara com ele.

Vegeta apenas sorri com um canto da boca.

— O que pensava em fazer? Me atacar pelas costas? — Vegeta pergunta calmamente.

— Eu não sou covarde... Não ataco pelas costas... Eu venço numa luta justa.

— Hum... Sei... Pois é... Não vai entrar na casa "Da Lua"?

— Para sua informação, eu tenho nome...

— Verdade? E que nome seria esse? Por acaso seria Aoshi Shinomori?

— O quê? — Aoshi virou-se atônito na direção de Vegeta. — Como você pode saber? Me diga!

* * *

Continua....

* * *


	3. Quem é o Senhor do Jogo?

* * *

**Sete Gatos e uma Louca!**

* * *

_Capítulo 3 – Quem é o Senhor do Jogo?

* * *

_

— Vamos! Responda! Como soube o meu nome?! — Aoshi grita.

— Isso com certeza já não é mais nenhum segredo por aqui. Existem algumas portas na casa com os nossos nomes nelas. Talvez sejam locais para passarmos esta noite. — Vegeta diz cruzando os braços e seguindo na direção da casa outra vez — Em outros tempos.... — Vegeta continuava a falar enquanto se afastava — Eu talvez agisse igual a você, mas percebi que isso era idiotice da minha parte. Eu ainda continuava forte, mesmo quando não dormia ao relento. — e ri de sua própria afirmação. — Se aparecer lá dentro, não me encha o saco! — disse sumindo completamente na escuridão depois disso.

Vegeta entra na casa lançando _rabissacas_ a todo mundo. Ele se aproxima de Shiryu.

— E então? O que há por trás da porta número 1? — pergunta ironicamente.

— Não sei... — Shiryu responde. — Por que não olha você mesmo?

Só nesse momento Vegeta se dá conta que todas as portas continuavam fechadas e todos ainda estavam reunidos no imenso corredor.

— O que foi? Não gostaram de suas dependências? — ele pergunta passando os olhos por todos.

— É que... — Lex inicia. — As portas estão trancadas... E não fazemos idéia de onde possam estar as chaves.

— Como é? — Vegeta grita. — E depois ficam com raiva quando eu chamo vocês de mulherzinhas! Por que não colocaram essas malditas portas a baixo?

— Vegeta, não podemos fazer isso... — replica Shiryu. — Acredito que as chaves devam estar em algum lugar dessa casa ou então não faria sentido as portas com os nossos nomes estarem trancadas. Já andamos procurando por aí, mas nem sinal...

— Acontece que alguém colocou o meu nome numa porta sem pedir a minha permissão. Isso me dá o direito de fazer o que eu quiser com ela.

Vegeta se aproxima mais da porta que tinha o seu nome e depois investe contra ela, utilizando quase nenhuma força para levar a enorme porta ao chão.

— Uau! — manifesta-se Jack. — O baixinho é mesmo forte! Você viu isso, Mulder?

— É... Não dava pra não ver e não ouvir também...

— Estranho... — Lex comprime o olhar na direção de Vegeta. — Esse cara é muito estranho mesmo...

Hotohori apenas pensava em seu íntimo que também poderia ter feito aquilo, mas não queria chamar tanta atenção. Já bastava a atenção que ele chamava com sua inimitável beleza.

Vegeta foi entrando tranqüilamente no quarto passando por sobre a porta caída e todos os outros o seguiram. Quando Vegeta acionou o interruptor, todos surpreenderam-se com o que viram... O quarto estava vazio... Não havia nada lá...

— Mas o que é isso?! — grita Vegeta. — Então não há nada por trás dessas malditas portas?!

— Espere Vegeta... — era Mulder a falar. — Veja! Tem algo ali. — Mulder aponta para uma pequena caixa no canto do quarto.

Vegeta se aproxima da caixa e apanha-a do chão. Ele abre-a devagar e sem deixar que os outros vissem o que tinha lá dentro começou a rir alto.

— Mas o que foi? — Shiryu pergunta. — O que tem de tão engraçado nesta caixinha?

— Não é nada.. — responde Vegeta. — Eu apenas estava lembrando que você, Shiryu, tinha dito há poucos instantes atrás que as chaves estavam em algum lugar dessa casa.

— Sim, mas o que isso tem a ver com... — Shiryu pára a frase repentinamente. — Não me diga que....

— Isso mesmo.... — confirma Vegeta. — Aqui estão as chaves das portas. Cada chave tem um nome tal qual as portas.

— Sabem de uma coisa? — Lex olha para todos. — Quem quer que tenha nos trazido para cá, tinha absoluta certeza que o Vegeta iria fazer isso.

— É, mas... o que significa esse quarto vazio?!! — Vegeta grita irritado.

— Será que todos estão vazios? — pergunta Hotohori.

— Só tem uma maneira de descobrir! Passa a chave com o meu nome pra cá, Vegeta! — diz Mulder.

— Sim, Vegeta... Entregue as chaves para nós, por favor. — pede Shiryu.

— Eu? Eu não... — e joga a caixinha com as chaves nas mãos de Shiryu. — Entrega você, que é o líder...

"_Líder? Eu...?_", Shiryu pensava surpreso com a afirmação de Vegeta.

— Não, Vegeta... Nós não temos líder aqui... Isso não é um jogo... Estamos todos na mesma situação. — o próprio Shiryu rebate.

— Não é um jogo? — Vegeta o encara com um leve sorriso. — Você tem certeza que isso não é um jogo?

— Ele pode ter razão... — Jack diz para Mulder. — Tudo isso pode ser um jogo.

— É, mas quem estaria arquitetando esse jogo? — Mulder pergunta ao amigo.

— Esse é o ponto... — Lex se coloca na conversa dos dois. — Alguém que deve nos conhecer muito bem e digo mais... Nós sete devemos ter algo em comum.

— Eu não tenho nada em comum com vocês, bando de inúteis! — Vegeta grita com os três. — Podem esquecer essa idéia ridícula!

— Quem esse cara pensa que é, hein? — Jack pergunta aos presentes.

Lex se aproxima de Vegeta e fixa seus olhos diretamente nos dele.

— Ele é alguém que se deixou dominar pelo orgulho. — Lex diz sem nem ao menos piscar. — Eu só não sei ainda se todo esse orgulho é proveniente do poder financeiro que ele diz ter ou de alguma outra coisa que ainda não percebemos.

— Você se acha muito esperto, não é, insolente? — Vegeta não se deixa abater e também o fita. — Para sua informação, o dinheiro da minha mulher não significa nada para mim. Meu orgulho tem outra razão de ser.. Meu orgulho vem do meu sangue.

— Você também tem sangue nobre, Vegeta? — pergunta Hotohori.

— Sim, eu sou um príncipe. — Vegeta responde sem nem ao menos olhar para Hotohori.

— Príncipe de onde, pode-se saber? — Lex pergunta com uma ponta de sarcasmo.

— Sou o príncipe dos Saiyajins! Uma raça praticamente extinta no universo... O meu planeta de origem era o planeta Vegeta, mas ele foi destruído...

Todos olham para Vegeta atônitos. Os olhos fixos nele e as bocas parcialmente abertas. De repente todos começam a rir ao mesmo tempo. Jack e Hotohori chegam a cair no chão de tanto rirem. Shiryu e Lex sentem os olhos encherem-se de água também pelo mesmo motivo. Mulder também ri, mas não tanto quanto os outros. Na verdade, seu sorriso era controlado e parecia ter uma razão de ser diferente dos demais.

Vegeta fica muito sério, olhando para todos e com os braços cruzados.

— Bando de idiotas! — ele grita. — Não me importo se não acreditam!

— Ei, Mulder! — Jack diz levantando-se e apoiando-se no ombro de Mulder. — Esse cara é um gozador! Hahahaha!! Você ouviu o que ele disse? Hahahaha.. Ele é de outro planeta! Hahahahaha!!

— É Jack, eu ouvi... É mesmo um gozador.. — Mulder respondeu, mas seu semblante demonstrava que ele não concordava muito com isso... Ele também sorria, mas seu sorriso parecia preocupado.

— Bom, vamos ver essas chaves... — Shiryu falou. — Há uma chave com o nome de cada um de nós. — ele saiu distribuindo as chaves a todos. — Hum... Vegeta... Tem uma chave aqui pra você também...

— Para que eu vou quere-la? — e ele aponta para a porta ao chão.

— Eu não sei... — Shiryu dá de ombros. — Mas se tem uma chave aqui com o seu nome deve ter um motivo, considerando que quem a deixou sabia que você ia por a porta abaixo.

— Então me dá logo esse troço! — Vegeta pega a chave.

— Hum... — Shiryu fica em dúvida. — O que eu faço com a chave da porta do Aoshi?

— Deixa na fechadura da porta dele... Se ele resolver aparecer, vai achar a chave... — responde Vegeta prontamente.

— Tem razão, Vegeta... — Shiryu sorri. — Você é que devia ser o líder!

— Não! Tudo menos isso! — grita Jack.

— É! — concorda Lex. — Tudo menos isso!

— Bah! Quem quer ser líder de um bando de molengas como vocês?! — Vegeta grita com eles.

— O que é isso, pessoal? Paremos com essas brigas sem sentido... — Hotohori tenta acalmar os ânimos. — Vamos logo ver o que há por trás das portas. — e dizendo isso, segue na direção de sua porta. Os outros fazem o mesmo. Só Vegeta fica parado no mesmo lugar.

Todos abrem as portas quase que ao mesmo tempo e o que encontram são suítes muito bem ambientadas... Cama de casal, espelhos, abajures, tapetes, cortinas, lustres, quadros, guarda-roupas...

Hotohori se aproximou do guarda-roupas. "_Para que isso?_", ele pensou. "_Se não fomos avisados que seríamos trazidos para cá, não temos nada para por aqui... Bem que eu gostaria de vestir uma roupa limpa agora_". Ele abriu a porta do móvel e ficou extremamente surpreso. Lá estavam uma infinidade de roupas e todas no estilo das usadas por ele. Cada uma mais digna de um imperador do que a outra.

— Realmente quem fez isso nos conhece bem. — concluiu.

Assim como Hotohori, todos encontraram roupas de acordo com seus estilos de se vestirem em seus respectivos guarda-roupas, e é claro, todos viram isso com eloqüente surpresa.

Vegeta se aproximou do quarto de Shiryu e viu o quanto era diferente do quarto onde estava a porta com seu nome.

— Não é tão ruim... — Vegeta parou na porta e olhou em todas as direções.

— É... Para um seqüestro, até que as acomodações são boas...

— Se chama aquele buraco com o meu nome de bom...

— Desculpe, Vegeta... — Shiryu o olhou nos olhos, lamentando-se de ter esquecido o tal fato do quarto de Vegeta.

— Ora! Isso não significa nada! Afinal, eu vou embora desse lugar amanhã ou esqueceu disso?

Shiryu apenas baixou a cabeça. Em seu íntimo ele começava a duvidar disso, afinal... Será que alguém teria todo aquele trabalho com os helicópteros, a casa, os quartos personalizados para permitir que algum deles fosse embora no dia seguinte? O pior de tudo para Shiryu era não saber onde realmente estava... Se estava muito longe de casa ou não...

— Vegeta... Por acaso você tem alguma idéia de onde estamos? — ele perguntou.

Vegeta já tinha tentado sentir os Ki's de Trunks e os outros, pois pela direção destes, ele poderia saber onde estava, mas o mais estranho era que ele não sentia o Ki de ninguém conhecido... Será que havia alguma barreira anti-Ki no local?

— Para falar a verdade, eu também não sei...

— Como pensa em sair daqui?

— Eu dou meu jeito... — disse ele sorrindo, pois poderia sair voando dali a qualquer instante e dar a volta no planeta inteiro em segundos. O que mais o atormentava, no entanto, era essa ausência de Ki's conhecidos.

— Sabe o que eu estava pensando, Vegeta?

— Eu não sou vidente, Shiryu... — disse Vegeta trincando os dentes.

— Desculpe... Você é bem inflexível, não?

— Diz logo o que você pensou!

— Desse jeito dá até medo de falar com você... Se você considerar uma bobagem o que eu vou dizer é arriscado querer partir pra agressão física.

— Que não seja bobagem então!

— Assim é complicado...

— Shiryu!! Vai falar ou não vai?!

— É que... Nós somos sete e existem oito quartos aqui... Será que aquele quarto sem nome não é na verdade o seu quarto?

— Isso é bobagem!

— Pois é... — Shiryu deu um sorriso sem graça. — Eu imaginei que fosse dizer isso.

— Mas como tudo por aqui é uma bobagem, vou verificar. — e dizendo isso, saiu.

Mulder e Jack pararam em frente a porta do quarto de Lex.

— Lex! A gente pode entrar? — Jack perguntou.

— Entrem... Afinal esse lugar não é meu mesmo.

Os dois entram olhando bem o ambiente. Todos os quartos tinham os mesmos itens, mas as decorações variavam consideravelmente.

— Gostaram? — pergunta Lex como se fosse o anfitrião. — Com os cumprimentos do seqüestrador!

— Legal... Os nossos também são bem bonitos, não é Mulder?

— É...

— E vocês estão felizes com isso? — pergunta Lex perplexo.

— Bom... É o cativeiro mais legal que eu já vi em toda a minha vida de agente federal.... Mulder?

— Idem... - Mulder responde.

— Talvez a diferença seja o fato de eu nunca ter estado num cativeiro antes... — diz Lex, lembrando-se que sua afirmação não era assim tão verdadeira. Ele já tinha sido seqüestrado sim, por uma fulana que achava ser a mãe verdadeira de Clark, mas ele não iria perder a pose por isso naquele momento.

— Você já verificou suas roupas, Lex? — pergunta Jack.

— Não são minhas roupas! — ele respondeu enfatizando bem a palavra "minhas".

— Tá legal... Você já viu as roupas que deixaram para você no guarda-roupas? — corrige-se Jack.

— Já... — ele responde sem interesse.

— E o que achou? Estão bem ao seu estilo?

— Não entendem que isso não é importante? — Lex grita com eles. — Ninguém aqui faz idéia de quem nos trouxe para cá e muito menos o que querem conosco! Como vou parar pra pensar se as roupas estão no meu estilo??!! Vocês por acaso não se deram conta dessa situação?

Jack e Mulder se olham e dão de ombros.

— Acho que é por que estamos acostumados com o perigo. — responde Mulder.

— É isso mesmo... Eu convivo 24 horas com o perigo. — Jack enfatiza.

— Muito interessante.. — Lex diz com ironia. — Mas isso não está ajudando muito não...

— E o que pretende fazer? — pergunta Mulder.

— O pior é que eu não faço idéia... — Lex sorri tristemente. — Não há meios de comunicação aqui... Ninguém está com seus celulares...

— Oh... Mas peraí né, meu.... Você acha que quem fez isso ia cometer a mancada de deixar a gente com celular? — é a vez de Jack ironizar.

— Isso se o celular achasse freqüência por aqui, o que eu acho difícil... — comenta Mulder.

Vegeta se aproxima do quarto sem nome e fica parado em sua frente sem tomar nenhuma ação por alguns segundos. Depois ele pega a chave com seu nome e a coloca na fechadura. Ele gira devagar e a porta é destravada.

— Ponto pra você, Shiryu... — ele fala enquanto entra no local.

A suíte continha os mesmos itens que as demais, apenas a decoração fazia a diferença. Ele acende a luz para ver melhor e percebe que seu nome estava na porta, mas pelo lado de dentro do quarto.

— Que joguinho ridículo... — disse com certa indignação. — Bom, menos mau... Pelo menos tenho onde dormir essa noite.. Não gostaria de fazer companhia para o "Dalua" lá fora.... — e se joga sobre a cama de casal impecavelmente arrumada ficando lá por vários minutos.

— Eiii! Seu Vegeta!!! — alguém grita por Vegeta na porta do quarto.

Vegeta dá um salto da cama completamente abismado com a figura que estava na porta do seu quarto.

_

* * *

Continua.....

* * *

_


End file.
